Mother And Son
by drewdog302
Summary: What if Aniu and Balto weren't separated from each other and she took care of Balto while he was a pup and what adventures will they face. Rewrite to "Balto Origins"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back again this is sort of a rewrite to "** _ **Balto Origins**_ **" and don't panic I'm gonna continue"** _ **Balto Origins**_ **" as well as "** _ **Aleu's Autistic**_ **", "** _ **Balto 4 A Hero's Return",**_ **and "** _ **Finding Leo**_ **" so don't rush me any way here's the first chapter of "** _ **Mother and Son"**_  
/ **Chapter 1. A mother's heart**

* * *

It was a sunnyday and thewhite wolf Aniuwas laying downwatching her son play in the field.

"Balto that's too far come back now." Aniu said.

Before she could lift her head.

"Balto don't eat the snow." Aniu smiled.

"Balto stop chasing that squirrel."

"Balto be careful who could trip."

Everything that Balto was doing was making this trip hard on his mother.

Aniu smiled as she watched Balto play in the field.

Aniu has been taking care of Balto since he was born but her relationship with her mate Keith official ended after she found who and what he really was ;selfish and uncaring.

Aniu fears that one day if she looked into Balto's eyes that she see that samelook of Keith'sindetermination.

Then Aniu heard thunder.

 _Must be snowingsoon._ Aniu thought.

"Come on Balto time to go home." Aniu called.

"Coming Mom." Balto called back.

As soon as Balto and Aniu got homethe storm started to hit. Aniu and Balto lived in an abandoned wooden cabin.

Every few minutes thunder would let out a loud clapAniu didn't mind the thunder but Balto was terrified of thunder becausehe was only a little puppy.

Every time thunder would clap Balto would let out a softwhine of fear.

Then Balto couldn't stand it anymore he ran to his mother and hid himself underneath the blanket that Aniu had over her and continue to make soft whines.

Aniu giggled and she pulled the blanket back revealing a shaking Balto.

"It's okay Balto it's just the weather we're safe in here." Aniu said in a comforting voice.

"Mom I'm so scared I want the thunder to go away." Balto said.

"It'll be okay my son your safe as long your with me." Aniu said in a warm voice.

Balto curled up in Aniu's front paws and he nuzzled his mother's soft white fur.

Balto felt like going to sleep although it was 4:30 PM he rested his tiny puppyjaw on one ofAniu's front paws and he closed his eyes.

Aniu nuzzled Balto with her nose.

"GoodnightBalto sleep dreams." Aniu said she then started to make gentlehumming sounds to get him to sleep.

Once Balto was sound asleep Aniu's smile widen as she watched her sonsleep on her paws she smiled she was so blessed to have a such a beautiful son in her life.

Balto was more than her son, he was more than her bundle of joy, he was something else she just didn't know what that something else was.

Aniu then yawned she was tired although it was only 5:15 PM before falling asleep she whispered one last thing to her son.

" _No matter what happens or goes wrongI'll always be with you Balto._ " She whispered.

Aniu then fell asleep along with Balto who was napping on his mother's paw...safe and sound.

* * *

 **Too be continued.**  
 **  
**

 **Sorry if it's too short.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Meeting your Ex-mate**

* * *

The next day Aniu and Balto were taking a walk Balto was playfully jumping up and down next to his mother so he can try and jump on her back.

Balto finally succeeded on trying to jump on his mother's back next thing Aniu knew was that Balto on top of her head Aniu giggled at her son.

"Okaythat's enough Balto." Aniu said sweetly.

Then Balto jumped off Aniu's head and he took off running.

"Catch me Mom." Balto said.

Aniu sighed and she chased after her son.

Balto kept running until he bumped into someone's leg.

This dog was light tan,with a white underbelly, and with hazel eyes (Keith).

"Hey kid watch where your going." Keith snarled.

Balto curled up into a tiny ball and started to shake in fear.

Just then Aniu arrived "Balto there you are don't run away from me like...YOU!" Aniu shouted.

"Aniu we meet again and it seems like you broughtyour little mongrel mutt with you." Keith said mockingly.

Aniu stood there in shock Balto started to tear up when he heard Keith call him that.

"Keith how could you say such a thing he's my son and he's...beautiful." Aniu said in shock.

Keith huffed.

"He's an abomination." Keith snarled.

Balto burst into tears and he hid himself behind one of Aniu's front legs.

Aniu looked at her Ex-mate and growled.

"I can't believe you would say such a thing." Aniu growled.

Keith walked up to Aniu and nuzzled her Aniu yelped in disgust and slapped her ex-mate across the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE NUZZLE ME!" Aniu snarled.

"Oh is that how you want to play it like that huh." Keith said.

Keith then whistled and two more dogs appeared.

"Their no use for me...kill them."

Balto started to cry harder.

Aniu then grabbed her son by his scruff and she ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Aniu kept running as fast as her paws could carry her Balto was now on her back holding on for dear life

Aniu stopped to catch her breath when saw a welcome sign and town not too far from here.

Aniu read the sign it said: _**Welcome to Nome, Alaska.**_

 _ ****_

Aniu then smelled Keith's scent it kept getting stronger and stronger.

Aniu knew that humans hated wolves and they would consider her and Balto a threat to the public but Aniu knew that she couldn't head back into the forest because Keith and his clan would be hunting them down.

Without even thinking Aniu walked into the town.

Aniu and Balto were taking shelter in an alley

Balto was laying down next to his mother's stomach.

"Mom whose was that mean dog." Balto asked.

"Balto this may be hard to believe but that mean dog he's your father." Aniu said starting to tear up.

Balto started to tear up as well he took four steps away fr his mother.

"What no that can't be true...it just can't!" Balto sobbed.

"I'm not lying this time Balto." Aniu sobbed.

Balto bolted toward his mother and he joined her in a long cry.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Meeting New Friends**

* * *

 _ **That Night...**_

There was a nasty blizzard outside Aniu and Balto were taking shelter in Nome's storage room Balto was curled up in Aniu's paws they haven't talked to each other ever since Aniu told Balto that Keith was his father.

the white wolf shivered although they were in shelter it was still cold Balto snuggled closer to his mother because Aniu was the only person he felt safe next to.

Aniu then sighed.

"Balto I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about your father I just...I just." Aniu started.

"Its okay Mom I forgive you it's just that you know you could have told me earlier." Balto said.

Aniu smiled and she licked her son.

Balto then curled up into a tiny ball in his mothers paws and he rested his tiny puppy jaw on one of Aniu's front paws and he quickly fell asleep.

Aniu smiled and she nuzzled her son gently with her nose.

"Goodnight my son sweet dreams." Aniu said she then rested her head next to her son and she too fell asleep which led to other things.

* * *

The next morning Aniu woke up to the sound of a door opening Aniu didn't know if it was Keith's goons or worse.

but as it turns out it was SOLDIERS and one spotted Aniu.

"Hey it's another one of those darn wolves!" The soldier yelled.

"Blast her and take her little one!" shouted another soldier

Balto started to whine.

Aniu then grabbed Balto by the scruff and she bolted out the storage room just as the soldiers started to firing at Aniu and Balto.

Aniu was mange to dodge some of the bullets but she didn't get lucky because Aniu felt was a bullet strike her shoulder.

Aniu yelped in pain and she fell.

"MOM!" Balto cried as the soldiers got ready to fire again Aniu quickly got and she picked up Balto and she ran as fast as her paws could carry her.

Aniu and Balto took cover behind some boxes.

Balto then noticed Aniu's wound.

"Mom are you okay?" Balto asked worried about his mother.

"Oh its nothing Balto its just a little scratch." Aniu said wincing from the pain in her shoulder.

For two hours Balto and Aniu stayed close to each other they both didn't move a muscle then Aniu and Balto heard footsteps at first it was the soldiers but it wasn't because to Balto and Aniu's surprise it was three dogs the 1st one was male malamute he had a Navy blue fur and a tan underbelly, the 2nd one was female and was reddish orange and was wearing a bright orange scarf, and the third one was a little Red and White husky puppy.

"H-Hello." Aniu said scared.

"Hey why don't you and your little one come out there's no need to be afraid." said the male.

"But I'm a wolf." Aniu said.

"It doesn't matter just come out we hurt you we promise." the puppy said.

then Aniu and Balto walked out from behind the boxes and walked up to the three dogs.

Balto was hiding himself behind his mother's legs.

"Now why were you two hiding." the female asked.

"These soldiers opened fire at us and they were gonna kill me and take away my son." Aniu explained.

"Oh those were the Terrans they show no respect for any newcomers." the male said.

"I'm Aniu and this my son Balto." Aniu said introducing her and Balto.

"I'm Jeanette, this my mate Lucas, and this our daughter Jenna." the female said introducing her and her family.

Balto was still hiding behind Aniu's legs he was shaking in fear.

"It's okay Balto we can trust them their not gonna hurt us." Aniu said reassuringly to her son.

Balto then shrunk back futher.

"Is everything okay with your son Aniu?" Lucas asked.

"Sorry he just a little shy." Aniu said.

Jenna then walk up to Balto and she looked at him reassuringly.

"Balto we're not gonna hurt you there's no need to be afraid." Jenna said reassuringly.

Balto knew how kind Jenna sounded he just nodded and walked up but he stayed close to his mother.

"That's Balto?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah he's beautiful is he?" Aniu said.

"He's more that he's so cute." Jeanette said.

"Well you do know how to make pup blush Mrs. Jeanette." Balto said as his cheeks turned bleat red.

"Hey Aniu, we were heading the park do you want to come." Lucas asked

Aniu smiled.

"Me and Balto will love it." Aniu said.

"Alright then lets go." Lucas said.

And Aniu, Balto, Jeanette, Lucas, and Jenna walked down the alley way toward the park.

* * *

 **More Later...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I apologize for the LLLLOOOONNNGGGG wait I've been caught up with other stories and stuff on YouTube.**  
 **  
**

 **And as always thank you for the outstanding support on my stories it's blowing my mind up.**

 ****

 **Anyway onward with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Flashbacks**

* * *

Later that day Aniu, Balto, Jeanette, Lucas, and Jenna were at the park.

Balto and Jenna played together while their parents kept a close eye on them.

Aniu smiled as she watched Balto play with Jenna.

Aniu can easily remember one day when she was pregnant for Balto.

* * *

 _ **Flashback starts**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _Aniu was sitting down by the cliff side watching the sunset._

 __

 _Aniu then looked down at her bulging belly and smiled she was seven weeks pregnant now and still mate-less._

 __

 _Aniu stroked her belly as winter breeze blew past her and she began to speak to her unborn pup._

 __

 _"I love you so much my little one." Aniu said as she stroked her bulging belly._

 __

 _Aniu then felt a little kick inside of her as if the pup was saying "I love you too Mommy."_

 __

 _Aniu smiled and continued to speak to her unborn pup._

 __

 _"You know I haven't given you a name yet." Aniu explained._

 __

 _Aniu felt a little kick inside of her as if the pup was saying "Yeah you didn't."_

 __

 _"Um...Let's see um I think I'll call you Balto." Aniu said._

 __

 _Aniu felt a strong kick inside of her like as if the pup was saying "Balto I like that name."_

 __

 _Aniu giggled and she started to rub her bulging belly with her front paws._

 _"It'll be okay once your born I'll take good care of you...I promise." Aniu said softly._

 __

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

Aniu remebered that somehow that next week Balto her son was born.

"Hey Aniu." Jeanettesaid.

"Yes Jeanette." Aniu said.

"How does feel to you tohave a son?" Jeanette asked.

"It's really amazing!" Aniu replied.

"Doesn't Balto have a father?" Lucas asked.

Aniu's smile was replaced with a deep frown.

"Yes he does but his father is...is...is s-selfish and uncaring." Aniu said as she began to tear up.

"Aniu don't cry we didn't know that..." Lucas started.

"No it's fine it's just that he never really admitted that he loved me so I broke up with him." Aniu explained.

Aniu could easily remember the day she broke up with Keith.

* * *

 _ **Flashback starts**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _"Keith!" Aniu cried in joyas she ran up to her mate._  
 _  
_

 _Keith groaned in annoyance and he looked at Aniu._

 __

 _"What is it Aniu?" Keith groaned._

 __

 _"Keith...I'm pregnant." Aniu said._

 __

 _"WHAT!?" Keith shouted._

 __

 _Aniu jumped in fear and her joy turned into fear she didn't expect Keith to shout._

 __

 _"Keith aren't you happy?" Aniu asked._

 __

 _"Oh I'm happy as I've everyou come to me at the worst time and you say that your freaking pregnant!" Keith snarled at Aniu._

 _Aniu felt her heart break into pieces,herears flattenedagainst her head tears came to her golden eyes._

 __

 _"H-How c-c-could you s-s-say that?!" Aniu sobbed._

 _Keith rolled his eyes and he continued to mock his crying mate._

 __

 _"Yeah that's right Aniu cry it up like a baby would." Keith said._

 __

 _"Keith stop your hurting me." Aniu sobbed._

 __

 _"Yeah right." Keith said in disgust and he started to walk away from Aniu._

 _"I'M DONE WITH YOU KEITH YOU HEAR ME!" Aniu shouted at the top of her lungs._

 __

 _Aniu then looked down at her paws and tears slid down her cheeks._

 __

 _"I'm done with you."_

 __

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

Aniu felt like crying herself even now but she was cut off buying crying of a puppy.

She looked down and saw Lucas and Jeanette around Jenna and she was sobbing.

Aniu ran down and she saw Balto trying to comfort an injuredJenna.

"Balto what happened?" Aniu asked.

"Mom me and Jenna were playing when she tripped and she scraped her paw." Balto explained.

Jeanettelicked her daughter to comfort her.

"Shhhh it's okay Jenna." Jeanette said.

"Mommy my paw hurts really bad." Jenna sobbed.

Balto without even thinking licked Jenna's bleeding paw.

"Balto what are you..." Lucas started before Aniu stopped him.

"It's okay Lucas Balto knows what he's doing I think that he's trying to comfort Jenna." Aniu explained.

After Jenna stopped crying, her paw was patched up and the five decided to call it day.

"Um Aniu do you and Baltowant to come stay with us for now until youget on your feet?" Jeanette asked.

Aniu looked at Balto then back to Jeanette, Lucas, and Jenna.

"Me and Balto would love it." Aniu replied

* * *

 **2 hours later...**

 ****

Aniu and Balto were laying down in basket.

Jeanette and Lucas came in to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Aniu and Balto." Lucas said.

"Goodnight guys and Jeanette, Lucas thank you for everything you've done for me and Balto." Aniu said.

"Your welcome Aniu." Lucas said.

Lucas and Jeanette then turned off the light and they then left the room.

Aniu then grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her.

Balto yawned and he curled up in his mother's paws and he then rested his tiny puppy jaw on one of Aniu's front paws.

"Goodnight Balto." Aniu said.

"Goodnight Mom." Balto said.

* * *

 **Whew This took me one hour for me to type up.**

 ****

 **Anyway stay tuned for more content.**

 ****

 ****

 _  
_


End file.
